


Everything will be alright (in the end)

by Shipper_on_deck



Category: falsettos
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Written for my broadway trash friend, idk what else to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_on_deck/pseuds/Shipper_on_deck
Summary: Look, my friend said she didn’t want to Imagine Marvin sitting with Whizzer as he died.I took that to mean ‘write a ficlet about Marvin sitting with Whizzer as he died’I mean, I have a fluffy sequel where they’re reunited in death if y’all want that.





	1. Chapter 1

The room was almost silent by now, only broken by the steady beep of a heart rate machine and whizzer’s laboured breathing as he laid in the hospital bed, looking over at Marvin. They both knew it was the end, the realisation that whizzer wouldn’t survive the night, even with only an hour left of it, hanging heavy over them both. “It’s alright you know, you can let go.” Marvin said quietly, breaking the almost unspoken agreement between them to not mention it, as he reached out to run a hand through whizzer’s hair, for what he knew would be the last time. “That eager to get rid of me?” Whizzer laughed weakly, trying to joke, before his laughter was broken by a vicious coughing fit. “God no... I’ll be with you soon anyway, you know that.” Marvin shook his head, swallowing around the lump in his throat. Even untested, they knew it was unlikely Marvin didn’t have aids.   
“I’m sorry about this. That I’m putting you through this, that I’m taking you from Jason.” Whizzer managed, voice growing slowly weaker, tears starting to fall from his eyes, matching Marvin, who’d started crying a few moments before. “Don’t be.” Marvin murmured, shaking his head. “I... I don’t regret this. Not for a moment. So don’t you regret it either.” He leaned down, pressing a kiss to whizzer’s lips. “I love you.” Whizzer murmured as they broke apart, his hold on Marvin’s hand getting weaker. “I love you too... I’ll see you soon.” Marvin murmured back, as whizzer’s hand dropped from his, and the heart machine settled into one, long, endless beep, leaving Marvin curled in on himself on a hospital chair, alone.


	2. Everything’s alright (reunited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this actually better?
> 
> Honestly it feels worse
> 
> I sorta wanna do a closure thing of Marvin and Whizzer watching Jason growing up and /maybe/ having it up to when Jason dies? But it would be like really long and I still think it would be really angst. Idk, thoughts?

Whizzer hadn’t gone far from his friends and family after he’d died, he hadn’t wanted to. He’d stayed with the group, watching Jason growing a year older, managing to get (and within the month, lose) his first girlfriend, watching Trina having her first child with Mendel and seeing how happy they both were, and even watching Charlotte and Cordelia eventually managing to adopt a baby girl of their own. More than anything though, he’d stayed close to Marvin, had been with his lover every step of the way since after the funeral, watching him try and cope with losing him... it was an odd experience to say the least, but more than anything, it hurt. Having to watch Marvin, the one he loved most, coming apart and being entirely unable to tell him it was ok, that he was right here.

Somehow though, this was worse.

It was late, and everyone else had gone home, something neither of them could blame anyone for, since both families now had a baby to look after. That left Whizzer though, his spirit sitting with Marvin, who was laying in the hospital bed beside him. “You did always say I’d be the death of you.” Whizzer laughed weakly, before feeling tears in his eyes as Marvin laughed softly.  
“I didn’t mean it literally, did you have to take it as a challenge?” He managed, and whizzer swallowed hard, shaking his head  
“You can hear me? Oh god... Marvin I’m so sorry about th-“  
“No. Stop it.” Marvin cut him off “you don’t get to apologise. You didn’t know” he said softly “It’s ok... this is the first time I’ve felt ok in months.”  
“How can you possibly feel ok? You’re dying!” Whizzer frowned, confusion clear in his voice, and Marvin turned to face him, and just for a moment, it was like he could see his lover sitting on the chair beside his bed.  
“Because... I know I’m coming back to you.” He smiled weakly, and a noice that was both a sob and a laugh escaped whizzer  
“Well hurry up and do it then.”

Almost as soon as he said it, marvin’s heartrate moniter slowed to one, constant beep, and his spirit managed to force its way out of his body. He spotted whizzer then, tears filling his eyes as he all but ran to his partner, taking him into his arms and holding him tight, letting whizzer bury his face into his neck as they clung to each other, finally reunited.

For the first time in the year since Whizzer had passed, they both agreed. Everything, was alright.


End file.
